Sólo mía
by Llanca
Summary: One shot. // Ino debe aprender, que debe dejar de ser tan insinuante. Al menos, así lo cree Shikamaru. ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: ¡Por un mundo con más Shika/Ino!**  
**

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ - Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Sólo mía ::Oo~**

**.**

**C**apítulo único

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

**

* * *

  
**

**S**i había algo que Shikamaru no toleraba, eso era ver a su compañera de equipo coqueteando a diestra y siniestra con el primero que se le cruzaba. ¡Maldición! Y lo que era peor aún, odiaba ver cómo los idiotas se hacían los lindos con ella. ¿Es que acaso no sabían que Ino sólo lo hacía para provocarlo a él? ¿Para llamar su atención? ¿Para sacarle celos y hacerle perder la paciencia?

Bueno, no es que tuviera mucho que decir, pues eran sólo compañeros de equipo y amigos, nada más... Además, tanto como que Ino lo hiciera con la intención de provocarlo, no era tampoco, sólo que le gustaba creer y pensar que era así.

Suspirando desganado, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras que con pereza caminaba tras de la rubia.

Tenía que admitirlo, si los idiotas se hacían los lindos, era porque obviamente Ino era una de las mujeres más atractivas y sensuales de la aldea. De eso, no había duda alguna.

Y ahora que miraba con atención -más de la usual- las sugestivas curvas de ella, entendía el porqué los idiotas le seguían el juego encantados, porque... ¿A quién no le gustaría que Ino le coqueteara?

Ojala fuera él…

— ¡Diosa!

Echándole un vistazo a un sujeto que le dijo aquél calificativo a su rubia amiga, frunció en entrecejo. No le había gustado aquel piropo, en absoluto.

—Apúrate, maldito culo perezoso - le dijo Ino volteándose a verlo luego de dedicarle un risilla al sujeto que la había piropeado.

—Tsk, problemática... —murmuró apurando el paso, alcanzando el ritmo de la Yamanaka.

—Sakura se va a molestar si llegamos tarde al bar, recuerda que es su cumpleaños.

—Uhm... — se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, pues le daba igual que la pelirrosada se enojara o no. No es que fueran amigos en todo caso.

De igual modo, se apresuró. Ya que con la mirada asesina que le dedicó la ojiazul no le quedó de otra.

Una vez que llegaron al bar, no puedo sino dejar escapar un respiro monótono. No le gustaban mucho las celebraciones, de hecho prefería estar en su cuarto, recostado en su mullido, durmiendo feliz de la vida.

Claro, si no hubiera sido por la Yamanaka, estaría en dicho lugar. Pero luego de poner en riesgo su integridad física –lo amenazó con castrarlo-, no tuvo más opción que acompañarla.

¡Qué problemático!

—Oh, mira ahí está la frentezota — Ino apuntó hacia donde estaba la aprendiz de la Gondaime. —Y ahí está Sai... — suspiró largo y tendido, soñadora.

—_Sai... _— cómo odiaba a ese inadaptado social.

Además, no entendía qué diablos le veía Ino. ¿Tenía algo especial acaso? ¿O era sólo porque le recordaba al bastardo traidor de Sasuke?

—Tsk — chasqueó la lengua cuando notó que su amiga comenzaba avanzar hacia el azabache en actitud coqueta.

Sin ser consciente de por qué, apretó los puños con fuerza. Definitivamente, no le gustaba que ella coqueteara con todos. ¡Con todos y menos con él!

¡Ahh! Sacudiendo la cabeza por aquellos inesperados pensamientos, desvió la mirada. No obstante, no pudo prolongarla por muchos segundos, dado que, indiscutiblemente, tenía que estar pendiente de cada jugada de Ino.

¡Maldición!

Reduciendo aún más el espacio entre las cejas, se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde la platinada charlaba con Sai.

No es que quisiera escuchar todo, mas no podía controlarse.

Esto de sentir celos, era temible.

—Por supuesto, preciosa...

Cuando escuchó a Sai elogiar a Ino, una mueca de desagrado apareció entre sus labios. ¡Idiota! ¿Qué diablos se creía? ¿El galán de Konoha?

—Oh, Sai...

Ok, era suficiente, ya no aguantaba más. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Ino era sólo de él y nadie más, aunque ella no lo supiera, obviamente.

Sin poder controlar sus actos, se acercó a ellos y se detuvo frente a Ino.

—Problemática — la llamó serio, como nunca antes en su vida.

— ¿Ah? —. Confundida, enarcó una fina ceja rubia. —¿Qué pasa?

—Todo.

Antes de que la experta en control mental pudiera replicar, la tomó de una mano y la condujo hacia la salida.

— ¡Pero qué diablos te pasa! ¡Suéltame! —. Chilló llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca, incluyendo a Sai. — ¡Dije que me soltaras! —. Aunque quiso oponer resistencia, no pudo. Shikamaru era muchísimo más fuerte que ella.

—Uhm — gruñendo por lo bajo, la sacó del bar y la acorraló en una de las paredes de aquel lugar con ambos brazos. — ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con lo mismo?

— ¿Qué...? —. No tenía idea de qué pasaba por la cabeza del Nara. ¡Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando!

—Odio cuando haces eso — con una determinación nunca antes vista, sacó unas vendas que tenía en el bolsillo y ató las muñecas de la ojiazul.

— ¡¿Pero qué coño haces?! —. Gritó tratando de liberarse de él, sin embargo, como Shikamaru era más rápido, ágil y fuerte que ella, no pudo hacer mucho al respecto. — ¡Suéltame!

—No — sentenció atando un nudo ciego. —No lo haré hasta que te comportes.

—Pero

Sin dejarla hablar, la tomó como un saco de papas y la cargó en su hombro con facilidad.

—Ahora nos vamos de aquí.

— ¡Kyaa! ¡Bájame, idiota! —. Le golpeó la espalda, mas no pareció afectarle tanto al moreno.

—Tienes que entender, Ino, que debes dejar de ser tan insinuante — habló sin saber exactamente qué diablos decía. Su boca articulaba sin consentimiento. Por supuesto, todo se debía a los incontrolables celos que ella le había provocado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas?

—Coqueteas mucho — respondió volteando la cabeza para tratar de mirarla. —Debes entender de una vez por todas, que eres sólo mía. De nadie más, me perteneces. ¿Quedó claro?

— ¿Ah...?

—Sólo mía, de nadie más.

—Shika... — sorprendida aún, fue lo único capaz de susurrar. ¿Acaso Shikamaru…?

— ¿Está claro o no?

—...

Sonriendo satisfecho, se la llevó a su casa. Ahí le haría entender a Ino que verdaderamente era de él. Y que de una buena vez tenía que dejar esos jueguitos de coqueteo infantil de lado.

Era de él y punto final.

* * *

.

**FIN...**

.

* * *

Creado para el FC de Shika/Ino de Naruto Couples. Para las cerditas problemáticas. ¡Yupi! xD

Nos vemos y gracias a quiénes pasen por aquí.

Pd: La idea de por una imagen, les dejaré el enlace para que sepan de qué diablos hablo. http : // i472. photobucket. com/albums/ rr81 / XxAnimexPrincessxX/ shikaino_ tentazione. jpg (Junten los espacios)


End file.
